


Pamper Me, Please?

by aila_hazama



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, mostly soonhoon but others are there too, slight!leader line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aila_hazama/pseuds/aila_hazama
Summary: Jihoon wants Soonyoung to pamper him like how the choreographer pampered his dongsaengs.





	Pamper Me, Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Your daily dose SoonHoon One Shot~
> 
> This is one of my wips in my folder. I just finished it up a few days ago and decided to post it ;)
> 
> As usual,   
> Disclaimer: I do not own Seventeen. This work is purely a fiction of mine.

Seventeen just finished with their dance routines and everyone was tired as hell. Some are sprawling on the floor, some are chugging their energy drink and some are just leaning on the wall, resting their already exhausted body. 

“Soonyoung, can we continue tomorrow? It seems like we are dying inside and outside…” Seungcheol, the group leader had spoken as he, himself already sprawled on the floor in exhaustion. 

Nodding as response, Soonyoung clasped his hands together to gain their attention. “It looks like we are done for tonight so go get your rest and we will continue this tomorrow!” being a considerate performance team leader as well the group’s choreographer, he called off the day. 

Thus, a loud cheer echoed in the practice room. They quickly walked off to their respective rooms one by one. 

“Soonyoung, thanks…” But then, there’s Wonwoo who threw himself at the performance team leader and engulfed him into a hug. 

“I’m all sweaty, Wonwoo.” Soonyoung retorted, shoving the taller slightly. 

“I know. But I can’t walk anymore… Please carry me…” The taller whined and made Soonyoung let out a long sigh before complying. 

“Fine, fine. Get on my back.” 

“Yay!” Wonwoo mostly appeared as calm and mature but deep inside him, he’s a fluff ball who loves affection especially from Soonyoung because the latter never complained.

At the corner of the practice room, Jihoon’s watching every single activity that they did while sipping his drink. Wonwoo’s rarely showing his affection towards others so to witness Wonwoo’s affection made Jihoon curious about Soonyoung. He knows Soonyoung acts as their group’s mood maker but Jihoon’s sure Soonyoung is more than that or else he won’t be able to attract Wonwoo like that. 

“Gosh, you are heavy, Wonwoo…” The dancer complained but the taller didn’t budge at all and made Jihoon somehow pitied the former. 

“You want me to help?” Jihoon finally walked to the duo, offering help.

Soonyoung was dumbfounded at first because he thought everyone already left before so he didn’t expect for Jihoon to stay around. “Oh. I-It’s okay! You must be tired too! It’s okay really!” He replied, slightly flustered.

“Youngie……” Wonwoo mumbled. The taller clearly already drifted into his dreamland. He nuzzled his head on Soonyoung’s neck and made the latter giggled ticklish. 

“This brat really…!” Soonyoung turned to Jihoon and smiled. “You should rest too, Jihoon. Good night and thanks for the offer.”

“Night.” Jihoon replied shortly but his sight didn’t peel off from the duo as he watched the dancer staggered too much (as he probably tired too because after all he’s the choreographer so at least he is two times exhausted than them) before finally disappeared from his sight. He let out a sigh before went to his room. “You pampered him too much, Soonyoung.”

The following day, they gather again at the practice room to work on their dances. Wonwoo looks so energetic in his own way and Jihoon can see it clearly that the taller managed to rest well after being pampered by a certain choreographer. Speaking of choreographer, the latter still didn’t show up. Usually, he will be the first one to turn up.

“Where’s Soonyoung?” Jihoon asked his roommate, Vernon.

“Oh. Soonyoung hyung went to grab breakfast with Chan and Seungkwan. “They should be back by now.”

As on cue, the door was swung open and three figures strode in blissful. 

“Guys, everything is on Soonyoung hyung today since yesterday is Chan’s birthday!” Seungkwan passed the drinks and energy bar to them who already pumped up in excitement. 

“It’s Chan’s birthday. Why are you the one who paid for everything? You don’t do this to me though.” Jihoon’s statement made them turned to him in unison. 

Thinking it’s normal to say something like that, he shot them a glare. “What?”

“Awww~ our Jihoonie is jealous? Don’t worry, Cheol hyung will pay for your upcoming birthday okay?” Seungcheol poked his cheek annoyingly, followed by his fellow 95 liner, Jeonghan and Joshua. 

“I’m not jealous!” He swatted the hands away and made the whole room burst into laughter with his reaction.

“Don’t worry hyung! I will treat you two times than Soonyoung hyung’s treat!” Mingyu volunteered enthusiastically with his puppy face. 

“Thanks but no thanks.” Jihoon exclaimed coldly. He quickly stood up and started to stretch his body. Little that he knows Soonyoung was secretly watching him. 

After two hours of dancing, the group took a break, breathing proper oxygen into their lungs. There, another _Soonyoung’s-pampering-his-dongsaeng drama_ continues again. This time is Seokmin.

“That’s not how you do it, Seokmin-ah… Here, look at me.” Despite exhaust from dancing for 2 hours straight, Soonyoung managed to demo the correct yet beautiful dance steps for his dongsaeng. 

“Like this?” Seokmin re-enacted. 

“No. You have to straighten your body after that or it won’t look perfect. Like this!” 

“This?” 

“OH! That’s it! As expected from our main vocalist! Finally you managed to do it correctly! I’m so proud of you!!” Soonyoung tackled him into a hug. He is known as someone who loves to do skinship with the members a lot. 

“You did it, Seokmin-ah~” the others cooed. 

But Jihoon was not amused. He remembered that one time when Soonyoung taught him a dance move and when he did it wrongly, obviously he didn’t act the same way as he did to Seokmin. 

_**FLASHBACK** _

_“Uh… Jihoon-ah, that’s wrong… Your leg should be like this.”_

_“This?”_

_“Uh… no. Slightly left.”_

_“Like this?”_

_“Yes, yes. So, when you dance, it will look perfect like this!”_

_“Slightly left… Like this?”_

_“Yup!”_

_“Gosh… All this while I made a mistake during dance? That’s so selfish of me!”_

_Soonyoung just smiled. “Nope. You are doing well. So, shall we move to the next step?”_

_**END OF FLASHBACK** _

“Jihoon hyung?”

Jihoon blinked once, twice, thrice and finally snapped to reality. “What?”

“We are about to resume the practice. Are you okay?” Minghao asked concernedly. 

“Yeah, sure.” Jihoon stood up and took his position, next to Soonyoung. The latter glanced slightly at him, as though asking whether he is really alright with his gaze.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s resume our practice.” 

Soonyoung just nodded as response before resuming with their dance practice.

\------

After finishing with the dance practice, the members left the practice room one by one, leaving the three leaders behind.

Seungcheol was chugging his energy drink, Jihoon was leaning on the mirror, resting while Soonyoung just huffed in exhaustion, breathing proper oxygen. 

“Do you still want to improvise the dance, Soonie?” Seungcheol began.

“Yeah. But there’s something I need to look at first before deciding it since not all the members can pull out the dance.” He said while wiping his sweat with a towel. 

“I see.” The overall leader turned to Jihoon next. “You? Did the recordings go well?” 

“Yes. I will revise once again and ask the members to do another recording if there’s a problem.” 

“I’m sorry for both of you… If only I can do something to help you guys…” Seungcheol said apologetically. 

Jihoon and Soonyoung then exchanged stares before the latter broke it.

“Hyung, with you leading us is more than enough. It’s not easy to guide 12 people. It’s true I can choreograph but I can never be able to lead 13 of us so I’m always thankful to you.” Soonyoung reassured the older. 

“Soonyoung’s right. Don’t think too much about it. We three have our own responsibility. It doesn’t matter whose responsibility is more burden because responsibility is a responsibility. We can do this with the three of us.” It’s Jihoon’s turn to comfort the older.

Seungcheol’s smile returned upon hearing his dongsaengs comforting words. “Thanks guys… I can never be able to do this without you guys.” He pulled both of them into hug and can’t help but to shed a tear. 

“Hey, don’t cry.” Jihoon hissed.

“I’m just happy.” The older chuckled. “Alright, let’s go back and rest.”

“Uh… you guys go ahead. I still need to review our dance.” Soonyoung retorted. 

“Okay but don’t overwork yourself, Soonyoung. The team needs you.” Seungcheol patted his shoulder concernedly. 

“Yeah hyung. It won’t be long.” Soonyoung flashed him his trademark smile, as well convincing the leader. 

After the duo left the practice room, Jihoon excused himself to the studio because he said he left something there. Buying the excuse, Seungcheol just went ahead to his room.

Surely Jihoon was lying. He actually made a U-turn to the practice room. As he arrived at the doorframe, he expected to hear a loud music blasting on the room but none came out. Slowly opening the door, he poked his head and immediately spotted a figure sprawling on the floor, arms covering his eyes. 

Jihoon didn’t say anything and just strode in. He then walked to the performance team leader, lying next to him silently. 

A few minutes later, Soonyoung finally broke the silence but arms still covering his eyes. “I thought you already left.” His voice was hoarse, probably from crying.

“Nope.”

The silence returned to envelop them but then Jihoon broke it.

“It’s tiring… Trust me, I know. Just cry if it helps you to relieve the stress.” 

One, two and Soonyoung finally burst out crying. Jihoon didn’t say anything and keep on staring the ceiling while listening to Soonyoung’s sobbing that echoed in the practice room. 

A few minutes later, only sniffle erupted in the room. Soonyoung finally calmed down, lifting the arms that hid his red eyes. 

“Jihoonie…” the older called with voice hoarser than before which Jihoon only hummed in response. 

“Don’t tell Seungcheol hyung or anyone about this…” Soonyoung looked vulnerable right now and completely opposite from the usual high tension Kwon Soonyoung. 

“Why would you think I will tell them?” Jihoon shifted into sitting position, eyes fixating on Soonyoung. 

“I don’t know…” Soonyoung too, shifted into sitting position but avoided the gaze thrown by the younger.

Jihoon moved closer to Soonyoung and cupped his face with his hands. “As a fellow leader and also the team’s composer, I understand you, Soonyoung. Sometimes, we feel like giving up but we both know that won’t solve our problems. It makes things harder instead. So feel free to share it with me if you want. I will listen.” He softened into a smile.

“Thanks Jihoonie… Coming that from you is convincing enough…” There, Soonyoung’s trademark smile returned which somewhat soothed Jihoon’s heart. 

“Let’s go. It’s getting late.” Jihoon was the one to stand up first, stretching his hand out for Soonyoung which the latter gladly accepted it. 

“Let’s go.” 

\-------

The following day, the members were given a free time to do whatever they want as long as they don’t break the rules. Most of the members went out for shopping, sight-seeing, visiting family and friends, leaving only Jun, Minghao, Joshua, Jihoon and Soonyoung in the dorm. 

When Jihoon went downstairs right after he dressed up, he spotted the four on the living rooms, playing a video game. 

“You guys didn’t go out?” His voice made the four whipped their head to him in unison. 

“Nope.” 

“I thought you said you want to visit your family, Soonyoung?” Taking out the drink from the fridge, Jihoon joined the group afterwards.

“Oh. My family went out somewhere.” Soonyoung reasoned, eyes still fixating on the screen. 

“I see.” 

“I thought you went to join Cheol and the rest to town?” Joshua retorted. 

“Company called me. I need to go there to revise the works.” 

“So, you won’t be joining us too…?” Jun asked. 

Jihoon just shook his head with a faint smile. 

They exchanged stares, somewhat sympathized the composer. Being a composer for the company is tough…

“But a round would do!” Jihoon then grabbed the game console and joined them to play.

After a round, Jihoon stood and excused himself to the studio as promised. He would be lying if he is not upset. He did want to spend time with them but works come first at the moment so he got no choice. 

Five hours spending time inside his cosy studio, he took a break and lying on the couch, covering his eyes with his arms like Soonyoung did yesterday. Unconsciously, tears started to form and roll down his cheeks. 

Yes. Jihoon’s life is his works but sometimes he needs a break to clear up his mind. And if he’s too stressed, this is what happened. He will cry. _Alone._

Jihoon quickly wiped his tears when he heard the knock and hastily went to get the door. Surely he was surprised to see Soonyoung behind the door with his trademark smile plastered on his face. 

“Hey! I come to accompany you if you don’t mind—”

Before Soonyoung could finish his sentence, Jihoon already tackled him for a hug, burying his face on the older’s chest. He doesn’t know why but he really needs someone right now and that certain someone is none other Kwon Soonyoung. He is undeniable close with Seungcheol like siblings but with Soonyoung, he shares the bond that only they can fathom. After all, Soonyoung is the second longest he had known in the group along with Mingyu and Wonwoo. 

Soonyoung however was dumbfounded at first with the sudden affection from the composer until he realized his shirt started to wet. Snapping back to his senses, he closed the door behind them and finally reciprocated the hug.

“It’s stressed, I know.” His voice was gentle as if he’s talking to a little child. He stroked the younger’s back softly, as well soothing him. “Just cry as much as you want. I’m here to accompany you, Jihoonie.”

The comfort words made Jihoon tightening the hug. He knows Soonyoung understood the feeling, that’s why he didn’t hesitate to let it out.

After 10 minutes staying in Soonyoung’s embrace, Jihoon finally calmed. Tilting his head up, his red eyes met Soonyoung’s slant eyes.

“You still have tears here.” Soonyoung wiped the tears away with his thumb before softened into a tender smile.

_I see. This is why they are so fond of him because he is that kind of person who will be there with you when you shed tears…_

“Soonyoung?” Soonyoung hummed in response upon hearing Jihoon’s hoarse voice. 

“Pamper me, please?” Jihoon muttered almost inaudible (but loud enough for Soonyoung to hear) before buried his face on Soonyoung’s chest, hiding his flushed cheek. “Though I’m not your dongsaeng but still I’m younger than you…” Surely, that caught Soonyoung off-guard at first but the following words coming from Jihoon made him wrapped his arms around the younger in tight embrace. Seeing Jihoon relaxed on his embrace, he moved to card his hair fondly and hummed their favourite Moonlight Angel OST. 

They stay in that position for another 10 minutes before Jihoon loosened it, tilting his head up to meet Soonyoung. 

“Feeling better now?” The older asked again with softer voice than usual as he caressing the younger’s cheek gently. 

“Feeling the best, thanks to you.” Jihoon flashed him the sweetest smile Soonyoung ever witnessed in him. His hand then moved to squeezed the older’s chubby cheek. 

“No wonder our dongsaengs and even Jun and Wonwoo love it when you pamper them. You are a good remedy when it comes to relieve stress.” The younger added again when they parted hug. 

Soonyoung was dumbfounded at first before his face started to flush in bright red unknowingly with registered information. 

“You are turning red. Are you blushing?” Of course, it doesn’t go unnoticed by Jihoon. 

“I don’t know…” Soonyoung looked away, avoiding Jihoon’s gaze. 

“You don’t like it when it’s me? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t—”

“NO, IT’S NOT!” Soonyoung cut off immediately almost shout. Luckily the studio is sound proof. 

“I… I always want if you rely on me… but I also know that delusion of mine won’t come true as you already have Seungcheol hyung that you can share everything with…… so… yeah… I’m sorry…” he hung his head low but face still heated up with the sudden confession he made to Jihoon. 

There was a long silence so Soonyoung thought it’s better if he leaves when suddenly Jihoon burst out laughter. 

“J-Jihoon…?” Tilting his head up in confusion, he called the younger.

“So that’s why you are very cautious around me? Treat me differently?” 

Soonyoung scratched his nape nervously. “Uh… I’m afraid you will be uncomfortable…… You hate skinship so if I do it out of blue, I’m afraid you might push me away and hate me…” 

“Pfft! I might push you away, true that but why would I hate you for that?” Jihoon chuckled.

“I don’t know… I just don’t want Jihoon to hate me…” Soonyoung fidgeted his fingers sheepishly, eyes still avoiding Jihoon’s.

“Soonyoung, look here.” Jihoon began as he placed his hand over Soonyoung’s hands, making the older lifted his head to meet the younger’s eyes once again. 

“I won’t hate you just for touching me, Soonyoung.” Slowly bringing Soonyoung’s hand to his face, he reassured the older that he’s fine with it.

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” Jihoon hummed. “But I will hate you if—”

Before Jihoon could finish his sentence, Soonyoung already leaned in and pressed his lips against the younger’s cheek, pecking him. 

“—you kiss me…” 

Soonyoung widened his eyes in fear when he registered Jihoon’s complete sentence. 

“I’M SORRY!” Without second thought, Soonyoung immediately stormed out the room, leaving the dumbfounded producer alone in the studio. 

\-----

Everyone’s already home when Soonyoung arrived at the doorframe (except Jihoon).

“I’m home!” He greeted as usual. Soonyoung has a talent to hide his emotion well so the others just responded to it without suspecting anything.

“Where did you go? You are all sweaty.” Seungcheol pointed out when he saw Soonyoung’s drenching in sweat. 

“I went to nearby park for a walk!” Soonyoung bluffed confidently. He’s literally running away from the studio to their dorm. 

“Oh! You should tell us you went to Wonwoo earlier!” Joshua retorted. 

Wonwoo and Soonyoung exchanged stares. The younger knows that Soonyoung was lying because he was there all day and not even Soonyoung’s silhouette was visible there. 

“Yeah. I met him there.” Promise that he will ask the older about this later, he just played along for the time being which Soonyoung only smiled awkwardly at them. 

“I will head up to clean myself first.” 

“Come down for a dinner later, hyung! I brought a lot of foods from home!” Mingyu stated.

“Sure!” With that Soonyoung headed to his room. After he kicked the door closed before him, he buried his face with his hands on reflect, thinking about his previous action towards Jihoon. _What have you done, Soonyoung!?? Now how are you going to face him!???_

\-----

Everyone already settled down on their respective seats while waiting for Mingyu and the maknae line to serve foods. That’s when Soonyoung appeared with his visible bed hair. He took a vacant seat at the end of table absentmindedly. 

When Mingyu and the maknaes finished setting up the foods, they took their respective seats, leaving one vacant seat across Soonyoung. Realizing this, Soonyoung counted the members but stopped in between when the front door was swung open. 

“Oh, you are back, Jihoon. Let’s eat dinner! Mingyu’s mom gave us a lot.” Seungcheol called out the younger while Soonyoung already frozen in his seat upon hearing the aforementioned name. 

“Sure.” Jihoon replied shortly and went to the vacant seat across Soonyoung. The latter just stared at his empty plate while fiddling with the hem of his shirts under the table. 

“Soonyoung hyung?”

“Y-Yes??” He jolted in surprise when Chan suddenly called his name. 

“Why you look so surprised? Pass me your plate.” The younger demanded which Soonyoung only nodded complying and passed him his empty plate to be filled. 

Of course it doesn’t go unnoticed by other members. 

“Are you okay, Soonyoung? You look unsettled.” Wonwoo who sat next to Jihoon remarked. 

“I-I’m okay! I-It’s just cold here!” He reasoned with an awkward smile. He’s wearing a thin white shirt and short so they just bought his cheap excuse. 

Suddenly, Jihoon stood from his seat, taking off his denim jacket. He walked over to Soonyoung afterwards, draping the jacket on the older before returned to his seat. While others pretended like they don’t see anything in the first place, there’s Wonwoo who threw Soonyoung a knowing smirk. 

Looking at his awkward gesture, Wonwoo figured out where Soonyoung went this afternoon. So he prodded no more for the time being and continued sipping his tea literally. 

Soonyoung however was having a hard time dealing with fast beating heartbeats. All he can do is just focusing on foods and never ever lift his head.

\-------

Jihoon was the first one to finish his foods. He said he was tired so he can’t do the dishes. The members understood it very well that the producer is working hard for their group and company even during their day off so he’s always exempted from it. 

“So, what are you doing in Ji’s studio?” Wonwoo came from behind Soonyoung out of blue as the older was doing the dishes. Luckily he doesn’t drop the plate or both of them will surely get it from Seungcheol. 

“N-N-Nothing…!”

“Hmm. Not convincing enough but it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me. I will ask Ji by myself later—” 

“Wonu, please… Okay, okay. I will tell you later but not now.” Soonyoung pouted as well pleading to him. 

“That’s the answer I want to hear.” Wonwoo ruffled the older’s hair and left afterwards.

After Soonyoung finished the dishes, he headed straight to his room, declining the offer from his members to play video games. He had enough of video games this morning. Right now, he just needs his comfy bed so that he can clear his mind about today’s event. As he shut the door closed, he scooted under his comfy blanket and entangled his legs around the bolster but only to find the bolster squirmed. 

Before he could yelp, _the said bolster_ already covered his mouth with his hand, preventing him from making a noise. 

“Don’t speak a word.” The bolster that appeared to be Lee Jihoon exclaimed. 

Nodding frantically, the door abruptly was swung opened with Vernon strode in.

“Hyung?” The younger called.

Fortunately, Jihoon was fully covered with the blanket so Vernon did not know Soonyoung was not alone. 

“Yes?” The older responded, turning slightly to the younger. 

“I’m sleeping with others in the living room since we want to do movie marathon. You wanna join?”

“It’s okay, Vernon. I’m tired…”

“Okay. Good night hyung. Sleep tight.” After grabbing his pillow and blanket, the younger left. 

Before Soonyoung could register what just happened, he felt arms wrapping around his torso. _Right. His bolster had turned into Lee Jihoon now for some reasons._

“J-Jihoon…? W-What are you doing here…?”

“I’m punishing you for leaving me alone right after you said you want to accompany me.”

"I thought you hate me...?" 

_I won't hate you even if I try..._ The words only lingered in Jihoon's mind. 

Soonyoung gulped in fear, heartbeats racing uncontrollably as Jihoon didn't reply him but nuzzle his head against his neck instead. “J-Jihoon, are you okay…?” Jihoon was behaved strangely out of his normal self. 

“I’m tired, Soonyoung……” The composer blurted weakly which Soonyoung quickly turned over to face the younger. He examined the younger’s face with visible dark circle around his eyes. Jihoon’s weariness weakened him. If he could replace the younger, he would do so but there’s nothing he can do about it. What he can do at the moment is comforting the younger. He tucked him under his chin and embraced him dearly. He stroked his back as though soothing him before he heard a light snore coming from the younger. 

“You have worked hard, Jihoonie. Thanks…” Before he knew it, he was drifted in his dreamland too. 

“Soonyo—” Seungcheol walked over to the room but only to find the choreographer was already in his dreamland with the composer tucked under his chin, embracing him dearly. The overall leader just smiled at the sight. He strode in to cover the blanket properly. 

“Thanks for your hard work, Soonyoung, Jihoon.” Switching off the light, Seungcheol closed the door and only to find his members waiting in anticipation in front of the door.

“So… Jihoon hyung is really inside? I thought I’m just seeing things.” Vernon asked in whisper-yell tone. 

Seungcheol just responded with a smile and knowing shrug. “The advertisement is over kids so shall we continue with the movie back?”

They exchanged stares with each other before curved into a smile and complied the leader. “Yes~”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write dark stories a lot but soonhoon got me to write some fluff. Maybe I should write dark soonhoon too? 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Kudos if you like it! <3
> 
> anything? reach me on twitter @xxowlyeahhhxx


End file.
